A person may want track and analyze one's own movement for a variety of reasons, such as for exercise and other health reasons. Current implementations use devices attached to a persons wrist to track some movement information. Further, a family of a user (e.g., of an elderly person) may want to track motion of that user, e.g., to identify if that user has fallen. Current implementations use devices that require the elderly person to push a button to activate a service.
Such implementations require purchase of a specialized device or service, which can add cost, and still require a user to upload data to other pesonal devices. Therefore, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and apparatuses for addressing the above issues.